X-ray detectors may be used in a variety of different applications, such as for x-ray Computed Tomography (CT) imaging. In CT imaging systems, an x-ray source and a detector array are rotated about a gantry within an imaging plane and around the subject. The x-ray source, typically x-ray tubes, emits a fan-shaped beam toward a subject or object, such as a patient or piece of luggage. The beam, after being attenuated by the subject, impinges upon an array of radiation detectors.
X-ray detectors typically include a collimator for collimating x-ray beams received at the detector, a scintillator array, and photodiodes. In operation, each scintillator of the scintillator array converts x-rays to light energy, which each scintillator then discharges to an adjacent photodiode. Each photodiode detects the light energy provided and generates a corresponding electrical signal. The outputs of the photodiodes are then transmitted to a data processing system for image reconstruction.
With respect to the scintillator array, current CT detector configurations include a pixelated ceramic of a scintillator material. In these scintillator arrays, the wafers are cut (e.g., using a wire saw) to form pixelated structures, forming a space or gap between the pixels which is also known as a kerf. In conventional designs, the kerf may be filled with an epoxy containing a reflecting or absorbing material.
However, as a result of the cutting and the coating and drying or curing process of the pixelated scintillator structure, a surface roughness, particularly around or along the edges of the pixels, may exist. This, roughness causes additional scattering and adversely affects the performance of the scintillator array.